You and Me
by Kuroyuki31
Summary: Di masa sekarang, maupun masa depan, hanya ada aku dan nii-san. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Mayuzumi Chihiro. / "Karena kau adalah nyawaku." Sebuah kasih sayang dari sang kakak kepada adik tercintanya. / Oneshoot. Brothers! MayuKuro. Warnings inside. Mind to read and review?


"Sudah malam, Tetsuya. Lebih baik kau tidur."

Mayuzumi Chihiro muncul di depan kamar Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di kamar Kuroko, menunjukkan pukul 22.30.

Ada rasa kecewa yang terlukis di wajah Kuroko yang selalu memiliki raut datar itu. "Tapi, nii-san..." ia mendesah kecewa seraya memandangi beberapa tumpuk buku pelajaran yang sedari tadi ia baca. "Aku takut gagal dalam ujian besok. Matematika bukanlah pelajaran yang ku kuasai."

Mayuzumi melangkah masuk ke kamar adiknya. Ia mengelus pelan surai baby blue Kuroko. "Istirahatlah. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapat nilai yang bagus setelah belajar keras hari ini," ucap Mayuzumi seraya tersenyum tipis, menenangkan adiknya yang sedang gelisah.

Kuroko tampak tidak terima, namun sebelum protes, kakaknya berkata, "Tidur sekarang atau tidak ada jatah Vanilla Milkshake untuk bekalmu besok."

Ancaman itu ampuh. Kuroko langsung membereskan buku-bukunya, dan naik ke tempat tidur. Ia berbaring disana. "Oyasuminasai, nii-san." Kuroko tersenyum pada Mayuzumi yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis kakaknya.

"Oyasumi..." ucap Mayuzumi seraya menyelimuti adiknya. Kuroko terlelap setelahnya. Mayuzumi mematikan lampu kamar Kuroko dan segera beranjak keluar dari kamar itu. Namun niatnya segera terhenti ketika irisnya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah pigura berisi foto.

_Ada yang janggal_, pikirnya. Pasalnya, di pigura kecil yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu, hanya menampakkan sebuah foto yang terlihat robek dibagian kanannya, menyisakan setengah lembar foto yang tampak di pigura itu.

Menampakkan dua orang bocah bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang tersenyum ceria.

Dalam sekali lihat, Mayuzumi mengingat foto itu. Foto yang diambil oleh ketika Mayuzumi masih berumur 7 tahun, dan Kuroko 2 tahun. Foto mereka saat masih bersama dengan kedua orang tua mereka.

Tapi Kuroko merobeknya di bagian orang tua mereka.

Likuid bening meluncur dengan bebas dari kedua iris Mayuzumi.

..

..

..

**You and Me**

‒_Karena kau adalah nyawaku‒_

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Mayuzumi Chihiro x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre: Drama, Family

WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPOs, Brother! MayuKuro, no pairing, MayuKuro-centric/?, dan hal absurd lainnya.

..

KALAU GAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA ^^)b

..

..

..

**-Flashback, Mayuzumi's PoV-**

Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro. Seorang anak sulung dari keluarga Mayuzumi yang terpandang. Banyak orang memujiku karena aku termasuk anggota keluarga Mayuzumi, dengan segala kelebihanku yang mendukung betapa sempurnanya hidupku.

Sempurna? Tentu.

Aku beruntung memiliki ayah dan ibu yang sangat baik. Yang dapat menjajikan masa depanku kelak. Ayahku pemilik saham dari 3 perusahaan ternama yang ada di Kyoto ini. Ia sosok pria tegas yang sangat kukagumi. Melihat figurnya, aku menanamkan mimpiku agar menjadi sosok seperti ayah. Sosok yang telah mengajarkanku berbagai hal, hingga aku menjadi seorang yang sempurna di mata teman-temanku dan keluarga besar Mayuzumi.

Ajaran dari ayah membuatku memiliki sifat arogan karena aku merasa sempurna.

Ibuku seperti malaikat. Ah, tidak. Mungkin ia memang malaikat. Beliau yang mengajariku untuk bersikap elegan dan rendah hati layaknya bangsawan lain. Tidak seperti ayah. Sosok Ibu justru terlihat wanita yang anggun, mencerminkan sosok seorang bangsawan yang sesungguhnya. Daripada menghabiskan waktu dan kekayaan keluarga Mayuzumi dengan cara berfoya-foya, ibu justru mengajarkanku untuk berbagi kepada sesama. Ia sering mengajakku keluar, berbaur dengan orang-orang biasa lainnya.

Hal itulah yang membuatku menanamkan mimpiku agar menjadi seorang bangsawan yang elegan dan rendah hati seperti ibu.

Rendah hati dan arogan itu seperti koin. Sifat yang memiliki dua sisi. Aku pikir hal itu cukup bagus untukku.

Awalnya, aku pikir aku senang hidup sendiri dengan dikelilingi harta Mayuzumi yang tak ada habisnya ini. Namun setelah beberapa tahun teman-temanku membicarakan betapa menyenangkannya memiliki seorang adik, aku mulai memintanya pada Ibu.

"Okaa-san," panggilku saat itu kepada ibu yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu dan membaca buku filsafat kesukaannya. Ibu menoleh dan memberikan senyum hangatnya padaku. "Ada apa Chihiro-kun?"

Aku duduk di sebelahnya. "Okaa-san, aku mau punya adik," ucapku tanpa basa-basi.

Ibu terlihat terkejut dengan permintaanku. Ia mengelus rambutku dengan pelan. "Chihiro-kun mau punya adik? Apa Chihiro-kun kesepian?" tanyanya lagi. Senyuman hangatnya masih terpatri di wajah cantik bak malaikat itu.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian memeluk ibu. Inilah hal yang kusuka saat ayah sedang tak ada. Aku bisa dengan leluasa bermanja-manja dengan ibu. Kalau ada ayah, aku diajari bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa berdiri sendiri, tanpa bantuan siapapun termasuk ibu.

"Yoshitaka, Shun, dan Kiyoshi sudah memiliki adik. Aku juga mau menjadi kakak seperti mereka," ungkapku saat teringat dengan obrolanku dengan teman-teman beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ibu tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah, tapi kalau punya adik, Chihiro-kun harus sayang dan menjaganya ya?"

..

..

..

2 tahun kemudian, permintaanku untuk diberi adik akhirnya terwujud. Dia berjenis kelamin laki-laki, dan ibu mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mirip denganku. Yang berbeda dari kami hanyalah surai dan irisnya yang berwarna senada, baby blue

Mayuzumi Tetsuya namanya.

Aku menghabiskan setiap waktu setelah pulang sekolah untuk menemani adikku yang masih berusia 1 tahun itu. Tak jarang aku menemaninya hingga larut, dan akhirnya ibu memarahiku karena aku terlambat belajar.

Sebenarnya tidak memarahi sih, pasti ibu akan berkata, "Chihiro-kun, bagaimana jika nilaimu turun dan kau tidak naik kelas?"

Ayah biasanya akan membelaku dan berkata, "tidak ada keluarga Mayuzumi yang bodoh. Aku percaya Chihiro bisa naik kelas tanpa nilai yang buruk."

Ya, aku sangat menyayangi Tetsuya sebagaimana menyayangi diriku sendiri.

..

..

..

"Chihilo-nii."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari sebuah novel yang kubaca. Aku menatap kebawah dan mendapati Tetsuya dengan wajah polosnya yang sedang menatapku. Aku meletakkan sebentar novel yang kubaca tadi dan menggendong Tetsuya ke pangkuanku. "Ada apa Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menatapku dengan matanya yang lebar, membuatku gemas. "Chihilo-nii tidak kecepian dicini?"

Tuh kan, pertanyaan yang polos, yang diutarakan dengan wajah dan raut polos sungguh membuatku gemas. Aku beruntung mendapat adik seperti Mayuzumi Tetsuya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Tetsuya. Aku senang disini. Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyaku heran sekaligus menjawab pertanyaannya. Oh iya, kan ibu sedang‒

"‒Okaachan pelgi cama Otouchan. Leo-can cedang cibuk beles-beles kamal Tetcuya, jadi Tetcuya tidak bica main cama Leo-can..."

‒pergi bersama ayah mengunjungi keluarga Akashi yang kediamannya cukup jauh dari kediaman Mayuzumi.

Dan, Tetsuya tadi bilang apa? oh, Mibuchi Reo-san, butler kami, sedang membereskan kamarnya...

Aku menghela nafas. "Jadi kamu mau apa?" aku bertanya dengan tersenyum tipis. Niatnya menghibur Tetsuya, justru ia sedikit ketakutan melihat senyuman tpis yang terlukiskan di wajah yang sering memakai topeng arogan ini.

"C-Chihilo-nii... ayo main pelang-pelangan dengan Tetcuya! Chihilo-nii mau kan?"

Oh Tuhan, siapa yang bisa menolak permintaannya jika ia memasang wajah bak anak anjing yang terbuang?

Dan aku tak sanggup untuk menolak permintaannya itu, tentu saja.

..

..

..

Hari sudah malam. Kuroko yang takut tertidur di kamarnya sendiri, kini terbaring pulas di sebelahku yang sempat-sempatnya menyelesaikan bacaanku di atas tempat tidur. Sesekali aku melirik padanya, menatap wajah polos yang sedang tertidur itu.

Dia malaikat kedua setelah ibu.

Aku menghela nafas. Hari ini aku menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya. Ibu dan ayah belum pulang juga ternyata. Padahal mereka bilang mereka tidak menginap. Entah apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang...

Aku menguap ngantuk dan meletakkan novelku di meja kecil yang berada tepat disebelah ranjangku. Aku menyelimuti diriku sendiri, lalu mengecup pelan dahi Tetsuya sebelum aku terlelap.

Dalam hati, aku berdoa supaya Tetsuya dan aku masih bisa bermain bersama esok hari.

..

..

..

Aku terbangun pukul 02.00 pagi ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang menjerit. Memang sayup-sayup, tapi indra pendengarku bisa menangkapnya.

Suara siapa itu? Pikirku sambil mengerjapkan kedua mataku. Aku melihat ke samping. Tetsuya masih terlelap. Yah, ia masih bayi. Telinganya tentu tak bisa menangkap suara itu dengan jelas.

Penasaran dengan suara tadi, aku beranjak keluar. Pintu kamar ku tutup dengan pelan supaya Tetsuya tidak terbangun. Setelah itu, aku melangkah menyusuri koridor rumahku.

Jeritan itu terdengar lagi.

...dari arah sana?

Aku menatap ujung koridor itu. Aku sangat tahu ruangan apa yang terletak disana. Kamar orang tuaku.

Jeritan kesakitan itu terdengar semakin jelas, seiring aku melangkah maju menuju tempat itu.

Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! TIDAK MUNGKIN!

"OKAA-SAN!"

Aku berteriak seraya berlari menuju kamar orang tuaku. Sesampainya disana, pintu kamar itu tertutup dan aku terpaku di depannya.

Ada darah yang mengalir melewati sela-sela bawah pintu itu.

Badanku bergetar dan aku hampir menangis. Dengan seluruh keberanianku, aku membuka pintu itu dengan hati-hati. Air mataku sedari tadi tak berhenti mengalir.

Setelah aku membukanya, pemandangan bak neraka terlihat.

Ibu tergeletak tak bernyawa di balik pintu yang ku buka dengan takut-takut.

Ayah sedang tersenyum gila seraya memegang pisau berlumuran darah. Dengan ganas, ia menatapku. "Oh, kau kah itu..."

Lututku bergetar dan aku tidak sanggup untuk berlari.

"...Chihiro...?"

Bersamaan dengan panggilan itu, tiba-tiba saja aku berlari menuju kamarku. TIDAK! Aku tidak takut dengan sosok ayah yang kuduga telah membunuh ibu! Ada yang membuatku lebih khawatir daripada hal itu.

Tetsuya.

Aku membanting pintu kamarku dengan keras. Tetsuya masih terlelap. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku menerjang dirinya dan memeluknya dengan liar. Tidak! Tetsuya tidak boleh‒

"...Oh... aku lupa... masih ada..."

Aku berusaha menahan tangisku, namun tak bisa. Sementara itu, sosok pembunuh ibu sudah berada tepat di depan ranjang kami. Ia tersenyum bak psikopat.

"...Chihiro... dan Tetsuya!"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, ia mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah‒

"TETSUYAAAA!"

..

..

..

"AAAARRRGGHHH!"

Aku terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhku dan nafasku terengah-engah.

Cuma mimpi.

Aku terpaku. Cuma mimpi. Semua itu hanyalah mimpi.

...tetapi terlihat nyata...

Aku menghapus air mata yang entah kenapa bisa keluar dari mata kiriku. Setelah menenangkan diri, aku menoleh ke samping diriku.

TETSUYA TIDAK ADA!

Dengan panik, aku berlari keluar dan meneriakkan namanya. "TETSUYA!"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Rasa panikku semakin besar. Aku berlarian di sekitar koridor dan terus meneriakkan namanya. "TETSUYA!" ini aneh! Kemana para maid dan butler yang ada di rumah ini?!

Aku terengah-engah di depan pintu ruang bermain milik Tetsuya. Dengan tidak sabar, aku membukanya paksa. Kalau sampai ia tidak ada disini‒

"Chihilo-nii! Ohayou!"

"Ohayou, Chihiro."

Aku melongo melihat Tetsuya yang sedang asyik bermain bersama Mibuchi Reo, kepala butler di rumah ini yang sekaligus menjadi babysitter Tetsuya.

"...Tetsuya..." aku menggumamkan namanya pelan, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Aku menahan mati-matian air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

Aku bisa merasakan Reo yang sangat heran dengan tingkahku. Ia bahkan sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi sehingga aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Sekarang Cuma ada satu yang ku pikirkan. Keselamatan Tetsuya!

"Chihiro, tadi tuan dan nyonya menelepon. Katanya menyuruh anda dan Tetsu-chan bersiap-siap. Mereka akan menggelar foto keluarga di rumah ini. Saya akan menyiapkan jas anda dan mendandani Tetsu-chan."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar itu. "Jaga Tetsuya baik-baik," pesanku sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu. Reo tampak bingung. Aku pun juga bingung kenapa bisa berpesan seperti itu. Tetapi tampaknya Tetsuya biasa saja.

"Dadah Chihilo-nii!"

Aku tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan itu. Firasatku buruk.

Semoga mimpi itu tidak nyata.

..

..

..

"Nah, baiklah. Sekarang keluarkan senyum kalian~"

Aku memandang malas pada fotografer sewaan keluarga kami. Tidak perlu tersenyum juga bisa kan? Ya ampun.

Aku berdiri di samping ibu yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi seraya memangku Tetsuya. Ayah berdiri di belakang kursi ibu. Dan fotografer itu memotret kami beberapa kali.

Selesai pemotretan itu, ayah berbincang sebentar dengan fotografer dan ibu. Aku dapat menangkap dengan jelas permintaan ibuku untuk mencetak foto-foto kami dengan ukuran yang berbeda. Sementara itu, aku memilih menemani Tetsuya yang sedang bermain dengan mainan baru yang dibelikan oleh ayah kemarin.

Aku menoleh ke arah ayah yang sedang mengobrol dengan ibu. Mereka tampak ceria. Ayah seolah melepas topeng arogannya sebentar, dan menggantinya dengan senyuman yang cukup hangat saat mengobrol dengan ibuku. Ibuku juga tersenyum. Melihat mereka tersenyum satu sama lain, membuatku ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Betapa sempurnanya hidupku.

Aku menggenggam tangan mungil Tetsuya. Ia tersenyum polos padaku, dan aku balik tersenyum padanya.

Aku berharap waktu berhenti sekarang juga, karena aku tak ingin kehilangan momen berharga ini.

..

..

..

_Tapi, semuanya tak berjalan sesuai dengan yang aku harapkan_

..

..

..

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, aku merasa miris dengan keluarga ini.

Tingkah ayah belakangan ini aneh. Ia selalu pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Bahkan tak jarang ia tak pulang selama beberapa hari dan membuat ibu cemas.

Setelah itu, aku kerap mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

Aku pernah sekali sengaja mengintipnya. Ayah yang marah saat itu akan melemparkan benda apapun untuk menyalurkan rasa marahnya. Ibu hanya diam, berusaha menenangkan ayah yang terlihat seperti monster saat itu. Tetapi ayah malah menampar wajah ibu.

Aku ingin sekali melerai mereka. Aku ingin. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku masih anak kecil berumur 7 tahun. Meski aku benci dibilang lemah seperti ini, tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Dan aku merasa... mimpiku akan menjadi kenyataan nantinya.

..

..

..

"Okaa-chan kenapa?"

Aku melirik kearah ibu yang sedikit terkejut saat Tetsuya menanyakan hal itu ketika kami sedang bersantai bertiga diruang keluarga. Aku duduk disamping ibu yang sedang memangku Tetsuya, sedangkan aku sendiri asyik membaca novel baruku.

Ibu hanya tersenyum kecil, tapi aku tahu arti senyum itu. Senyuman yang memancarkan luka yang ia tahan demi kebahagiaan kedua anaknya.

"Okaa-chan tidak apa-apa kok, Tetsu-chan," jawab ibu seraya mengelus pelan rambut Tetsuya. Aku melirik ibu dengan pandangan miris.

"Telus, kenapa pipi okaa-chan membilu begitu?"

Ah, ya. Aku tidak memperhatikannya. Aku melihat ada bekas lebam yang jelas terlihat di pipi kanan ibu. Ibu terkejut, lalu mengelus luka itu dengan pelan. "Okaa-chan tak sengaja terpeleset di kamar mandi."

Bohong, aku tahu semuanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ibu memelukku dan Tetsuya, dan mengatakan hal yang membuat hatiku teriris.

"...Tetsuya dan Chihiro, kalian harus menjadi anak yang baik di masa depan nanti. Kalian tidak boleh seperti ini ya..."

Dan aku bersumpah dapat merasakan air mata ibu yang menetes di kepalaku.

..

..

..

Aku terbangun pada malam harinya, entah kenapa. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah‒dan bahkan piyamaku juga. Aku terduduk dan terdiam di atas ranjangku.

Pukul 02.00.

Mataku terbelalak lebar ketika melihat jam analog yang terpasang di atas mejaku menunjukkan pukul 02.00 pagi. Firasatku semakin memburuk.

Dengan perlahan, aku keluar dari kamar. Sepi. Tentu saja, Reo dan semua pelayan pasti sedang terlelap. Ditengah kesunyian itu, aku mendengar suara itu lagi.

Jeritan itu lagi.

Aku mencubit pipiku dengan keras, berharap semua ini adalah mimpi, sama seperti waktu itu. Sakit. Ini bukan mimpi.

Dengan perlahan, aku berjalan menuju kamar orang tuaku. Aku merenungi keadaan keluargaku akhir-akhir ini.

Ayah sering sekali menyiksa ibu. Kata beberapa maid yang sedang bergosip (tentu saja aku tak sengaja dengar), ayah berselingkuh dengan seorang bangsawan dari keluarga Aida.

Kalau itu memang benar, berarti pantas saja ibu kecewa.

Aku berdiri didepan pintu kamar yang tertutup itu. Aku terpaku selama beberapa menit setelah melihat cairan merah yang merembes keluar melalui sela-sela bawah pintu itu.

Dan tiba-tiba, pintunya terbuka di hadapanku. Memperlihatkan sosok ayah yang selama ini kukagumi.

..

..

"Oh, Chihiro..."

..

..

Aku bergetar melihatnya. Namun ayah, justru tersenyum padaku.

..

..

"...Selamat malam, Chihiro..."

..

..

"AAAARRRGGHH!"

Aku berlari dan berteriak sekuat tenaga meninggalkan tempat itu. Tujuanku hanya satu, TETSUYA! Aku tahu setelah ini ia pasti akan membunuhku dan Tetsuya.

Sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada ibu yang telah tak bernyawa.

"TETSUYA!" aku membuka paksa pintu kamar Tetsuya. Ia sedang terlelap di atas ranjangnya. Dengan cepat aku memeluk Tetsuya, melindunginya dari ayah yang mendekat ke kamar ini. Aku menangis. Mimpiku menjadi kenyataan!

"Chihiro..."

Langkah itu semakin mendekat, dan akhirnya tampak di depan mataku, di depan ranjang ini.

"...Tetsuya..."

Aku menangis dan mendekap Tetsuya semakin erat. Untungnya ia tidak terbangun karena ulahku itu. "Jangan mendekat!" seruku marah. Aku takut. Aku takut. Aku takut!

"JANGAN MENYENTUH TETSUYA, ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU NANTI!" ancamku keras. Aku berusaha mati-matian melindungi Tetsuya. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh mati ditangan ayah! Aku lebih menyayanginya daripada nyawaku sendiri.

Ayah menjulurkan tangan kanannya padaku. Teriakanku semakin menjadi-jadi. "JANGAN MENDEKAT! JANGAN MENDEKAAAATT!"

..

..

Diluar dugaan, ayah membelai pipiku dengan lembut.

Ia bahkan tersenyum hangat, seolah dirinya ini bukan pembunuh ibuku beberapa menit yang lalu.

..

..

"...Chihiro... Tetsuya..."

..

..

Aku melihat dengan jelas bahwa matanya mengalirkan air mata. Aku tak berkutik melihat pemandangan itu, namun aku mendekap Tetsuya dengan erat. Aku harus waspada, jangan sampai lengah.

"...Chihiro..." ia terisak pelan. Mau tak mau, hatiku ikut luluh melihatnya. Ia mengelus pelan rambutku.

"...Maaf, Chihiro..."

Aku ikut terisak. "...Tou-san..."

"Maaf... aku... aku telah... membunuh ibumu..."

Aku sama sekali tak protes saat ia memelukku. Mengelus rambutku dengan pelan layaknya ibu. Aku masih terisak pelan dan mendekap Tetsuya yang masih pulas dalam pelukanku.

"Chihiro... tinggalkan rumah ini... kau... bebas sekarang..."

Aku terbelalak, dan melepas pelukannya dengan paksa. "Kenapa?!"

Ia tersenyum. "Aku telah melakukan hal yang kejam. Kau dan Tetsuya tidak bisa tinggal disini lebih lama..."

TIDAK JANGAN KATAKAN HAL ITU!

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan keras, dan meneriakkan _unek-unek_ yang selama ini kupendam dalam hati.

"KENAPA TOU-SAN?! AKU MENYAYANGI KALIAN! AKU MENGHORMATIMU! AKU SELALU INGIN MENJADI SOSOKMU! AKU TIDAK MAU BERPISAH DARI KALIAN!"

Tetapi teriakanku malah membuat ayah terisak. "Aku tidak bisa Chihiro..."

Ayah memegang kedua bahuku dengan erat. "Pergilah bersama Reo setelah ini. Aku bukan ayahmu, namun kau masih berstatus sebagai Mayuzumi Chihiro. Kau adalah anak kebanggaanku, dan hal itu tak akan terganti sampai kapanpun." Ia tersenyum padaku.

Kemudian, ayah mengecup pelan dahi Tetsuya yang berada dalam dekapanku. "Dan namamu sekarang Kuroko Tetsuya. Sesuai dengan marga ibumu dulu. Dia adalah malaikat, sama seperti ibumu. Jadi... aku memberinya marga sesuai dengan marga ibumu..."

Aku terkejut saat ayah dengan tiba-tiba mengangkatku, berjalan keluar dari rumah. "TOU-SAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! AKU INGIN TINGGAL DISINI! AKU INGIN BERSAMA DENGAN TOU-SAN!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?!"

Seruan ayah membuatku terdiam. Aku terisak lagi.

"Aku sudah menjadi pembunuh ibumu. Kau tidak pantas berada disampingku, dan mewujudkan impianmu mengikuti jejakku. Kau tidak boleh melakukan semua itu..." lirihnya pelan.

Kami sampai di depan Reo yang berdiri di samping mobil. Ia menatap kami dengan sendu. Ayah menyerahkan kami (aku dan Tetsuya) kepada Reo.

"...bawa dia ke Tokyo..." aku hanya dapat menangkap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut ayah. Selebihnya aku tidak dengar karena mereka berbicara dengan pelan. Aku mendekap Tetsuya dengan erat. Untungnya ia tak terbangun selama beberapa menit terakhir ini.

Aku sungguh tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Tetsuya tidak ingin berpisah dengan ayah dan ibu.

"Nah, Chihiro. Tetsuya." Ayah menepuk pundakku. Air matanya mengalir lagi. "..._Sayonara_..."

"!" tiba-tiba tubuhku di bawa Reo memasuki mobil dengan paksa. "Tidak, Tou-san! Jangan!" aku menjulurkan tangan kananku keluar, namun Reo menahannya.

"Tou-san! Tou-san!" aku terus menjeritkan nama ayah yang tengah berdiri di luar sana. Mobil yang dikendarai Reo melaju dengan cepat, meninggalkan kediaman yang penuh dengan kenanganku itu. Aku menangis dan terus menjeritkan kata-kata 'Tou-san'.

"Tou-san! TOU-SAN!"

Dan hal terakhir yang bisa kulihat hanyalah... senyum terakhir dan air mata ayah. Dan aku dapat membaca kalimat yang diucapkan ayah sebelum mobil kami benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

..

..

"Selamat jalan, Chihiro... Tetsuya... jadilah anak yang baik... buat kami bangga..."

..

..

_Sayonara..._

_Otou-san..._

_Okaa-san..._

..

..

..

**-Flashback off, Normal's PoV-**

..

..

..

Mayuzumi terisak pelan.

Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan keras. Terlampau keras hingga membuat bibir bagian bawahnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia berusaha menahan suara isakannya.

Dengan perlahan, ia meletakkan pigura itu disamping sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru. Merasa penasaran dengan benda itu, ia membukanya. Matanya terbelalak.

..

..

_31 Januari 20xx_

_Hari ini ulang tahunku._

_Nii-san memberiku sebuah pigura yang sangat indah. Meskipun kecil, dekoratifnya sangat menarik. Jadi, aku meletakkan foto kami di pigura itu._

_Aku sudah tahu tentang latar belakang keluarga kami. Gomennasai, Nii-san. Aku merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa menenangkan Nii-san saat itu, saat kejadian yang merengut nyawa okaa-san dan berakhirnya dengan aku dan nii-san diasuh oleh Mibuchi-san._

_Aku mengetahui hal itu dari Mibuchi-san. Sudah lama, memang. Dan aku menangis hebat saat ia menceritakannya. Gomennasai, nii-san. Aku adalah pemuda yang lemah. Aku selalu dilindungi oleh nii-san. Maaf..._

_Tapi, meskipun okaa-san dan otou-san tidak hadir dalam kehidupan kita lagi, aku senang karena aku masih memiliki nii-san. Mibuchi-san bilang, nii-san sangat menyayangiku seperti nii-san menyayangi nyawa nii-san sendiri, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu, katanya. Jujur, rasanya aku ingin melompat dan memelukmu saking bahagianya._

_Dan soal foto yang robek itu, aku ingin menghapus bayang-bayang otou-san dan okaa-san dari otakku. Aku masih menyayangi mereka. Tapi setidaknya, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama nii-san di masa depan. Bukannya terjebak dalam lingkaran masa lalu dan menghabiskan waktu untuk merenungi otou-san dan okaa-san._

_Di masa sekarang, maupun masa depan, hanya ada aku dan nii-san. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Mayuzumi Chihiro._

..

..

..

Mayuzumi sudah tidak tahan. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha menutupi air matanya yang sudah mengalir deras setelah membaca curhatan milik Kuroko. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati ranjang Kuroko dan berdiri di hadapan Kuroko. Ia mengelus pelan surai baby blue itu.

"...Tetsuya..." ia memanggilnya dengan lirih. Dengan perlahan, Mayuzumi mengecup dahi Kuroko. "Arigatou..." ia tersenyum dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar adiknya dan berniat membuat Vanilla Shake dengan porsi besar untuk Kuroko esoknya.

..

..

_Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Karena kau adalah nyawaku._

..

..

..

**END**

..

..

..

* * *

Oke, saya tau ini gaje. Tolong jangan bunuh saya .w.

Entah kenapa saya suka banget berimajinasi dengan Brothers! MayuKuro ini. Saya lebih suka hubungan kakak-adik MayuKuro daripada kisah percintaan mereka /ditendang.

Dan saat sedang ber-fangirl ria dengan fanart Mayuzumi yang saya cari, jadilah FF nista ini~ /dibuang.

Yang terakhir, silahkan memberikan kritik dan saran atas FF yang telah kalian baca ini ^^

-Kuroyuki-


End file.
